Volsufrick
Volsufrick – (wcześniej pod nickami: GothicProfily, john50side). Amatorski aktor dubbingowy, grafik, scenarzysta i sporadyczny reżyser machinimy. Historia Początki (2011-2014) Na pierwszym kanale Profika założonym 14 listopada 2011 roku GothicProfily wydał fimy tj. "Nadzieja", "Zemsta Wojownika", "Indiana Bezi", "Głosem Serca". W 2014 roku sparodiował machinimę GrochuMachinima pt. "Przygody Pajrata Angusa". W tym czasie Profik należał do internetowych studiów filmowych tj. Klan Ognia Studio, White Wolves Studio, Red Dragon Company, ReaperSSquad, Platinum Image. Rozwój (2015-2018) W latach 2015-2018 na kanale Profika pojawiły się machinimy tj. "Postal 2: Burn motherfucker", "Kroniki Jake'a", "Duch Czasu", "Kiedy Wzejdzie Słońce", "Operacja Smok". Każdy z powyższych filmów wydawany był w nieregularnych odstępach czasowych. Działalność W 2016 roku, GothicProfily z pomocą Migulo i innych użytkowników Gothicpedii założyli obecną: Machinima Wiki. W grudniu 2017, Profik dołączył do Bractwa Gothica, gdzie pomaga w tworzeniu teaserów/prezentacji dubbingu na kanale BG. Niedługo potem został przyjęty jako członek oddziału AudioHood gdzie udziela swojego głosu do modyfikacji tj. Bandyci, Laer Gjoll, Mag, Grzesznicy, Wyspa. W marcu 2018, GothicProfily i Duch ogłosili pracę nad audibookiem do oficjalnego Gothic'owego komisu pt. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QoDuHUX2SPk Der Comic.]'' Przewidywany czas premiery to sierpień/wrzesień 2018. We wrześniu 2018 roku, GothicProfily zmienił nazwę na "Volsufrick", a obecny kanał ogłosił nieaktywnym, gdyż reżyser przrzuca się na filmy nie tylko związane z machinimą. Filmografia Machinimy Profika z lat (2011-2018). Nie wszystkie są dostępne na YouTube. * Gothic 2: Życie na służbie (2010) (niedostępny) * Gothic 2NK - Piraci z Khorinis (2011) * Gothic: Nadzieja (2012) * Gothic - Zemsta Wojownika Odcinek 1 (2012) * Gothic - Zemsta Wojownika Odcinek 2 (2012) * Gothic - Zemsta Wojownika Odcinek 3 (2012) * Gothic - Zemsta Wojownika Odcinek 4 (2012) * Gothic - Zemsta Wojownika Odcinek 5 (2012) * Gothic 2: Indiana Bezi Odc.1-4 (niedostępny) * Gothic II NK - Juran mod - Głosem Serca (2013) * Gothic 2 NK - Indiana Bezi ODC.1 "Ostatnie Życzenie" (2014) * Gothic 2 NK - Indiana Bezi ODC.2 "Dziennik Henry'ego" (2014) * Gothic 2 NK - Indiana Bezi ODC.3 "Światło wskaże drogę" (2014) * Gothic 2 NK - Indiana Bezi ODC.4 "Sekrety Jaskini" (2014) * Gothic 2 NK - Indiana Bezi ODC.5 "Pradawna Świątynia" (2014) * Gothic 2: Przygody Parjata Angusa - Część I (niedostępny) * Gothic 2: Przygody Parjata Angusa - Część II (niedostępny) * Postal 2: Burn Motherfucker (2015) * Gothic 2 NK - Kroniki Jake'a: Prolog (2015) * Gothic 2 NK - Kroniki Jake'a: ODC.1 "Niewolnicy Vanderbrouga" (2015) * Gothic 2 NK - Kroniki Jake'a: ODC.2 "Thorul Akanthar" (2016) * Gothic: Duch Czasu (2016) * Kiedy Wzejdzie Słońce [G2NK Machinima] * Operacja Smok (G2NK Machinima) Ciekawostki * Przez pierwsze kilka miesięcy 2015 roku, GothicProfily wspomagał Przegląd Machinimy paskami do odcinków cyklu. * Programy do montażu filmów z jakich korzystał Profik to w kolejności chronologicznej: ''Ulead Video Studio, Corel Video Studio X6, X7, X8, Sony Vegas Pro 13. * Do nigdy niewydanych projektów GP można zaliczyć: "Wygnani", "Zagłada", "Głosem Serca 2". * W sekcji "Dyskusja" na kanale Profika znajduje się link do concept artów, screenshotów, modeli, zdjęć, pamiątek z Indiana Bezi oraz kilka małych niewydanych filmów. * Na kanale GothicProfily znajdują się także filmy pokazowe, eksperymentalne (często były nagrywane na DX11). Są to: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QO-wgegmdWE City of Khorinis at Night] oraz Regenrischen Tag in Khorinis. * "Operacja Smok" jest pierwszym filmem GP zrealizowanym na podstawie scenariusza innego twórcy. * Jego ulubionym reżyserem machinimy jest jakubgil. * Podobnie jak większość machinimerów, GothicProfily obecny jest na discordzie. Kategoria:Reżyserzy Kategoria:Aktorzy dubbingowi